A New Addition to Evil: Friends Turned Enemies
by samjax
Summary: Tessa has become brainwashed by the mother of all evil herself. Kaos's Mom. She's become evilized by the greebles.Tessa now thinks she's her daughter. Can Capt Flynn and the Skylanders snap her out of it? Or will she stay evil forever? Also will Kaos like having a second sister. Other than Ariana?
1. Prologue

Prolouge

In the middle of a dark room sitting in a plush purple chair. There sat a tall, slender, and very beautiful woman. The red beads in her hair sparkled and shimmered like dew drops on lush green leaves. She was the mother of all evil herself.

Kaos Mom

She got up and walked over to a cage that held a small figure. A small fox like creature. Her hands tightened around the cold iron bars of the cage. There was an enraged look on her face and fire in her emerald green eyes. She was definitely in a sticky situation here in Kaos fortress deep within the CloudBreak Islands. The fox girl looked up at her with a ferocious gaze. Kaos mother just looked back at her with an evil smirk. She stood there and laughed.

"Well, well if it isn't the young Tessa who I managed to capture. Who is now helpless and trapped in a cage, that resides in my evil lair ha,ha,ha." Kaos mother laughed evily at the helpless fox.

"Let me outta here you'll never get away with this!" Tessa shouted.

"Oh but I am going to get away with this because the Skylanders wouldn't dare hurt my new daughter." Kaos mom then called some greebles over with the evilizer ray.

"What do you mean by that...!" Tessa shreiked as the evilized greebles blasted her with the ray. In a flash of light the foxs skin turned purple with pink evilzer crystals and dark red eyes. She had become corrupted by the evil magic.

"Tessa sweetie are you alright?" The dark portal master asked. Tessa lifted her head up revealing a set of dark red eyes. She smiled evily at her.

"Oh I'm just fine mother ha,ha,ha,ha." The now evilized Tessa assured her.


	2. Chapter 1 New Quest & New Sister

Chapter 1

In Woodburrow everyone was busy doing something to help pass the time. Rufus the village crier was looking around to see everyone was busy. Tuk was polishing his merchandise in case the skylanders came by, and needed anything. His brother Gorm was polishing the power pod, getting it ready for the skylanders and the swap force when they needed an upgrade. Sharp fin was by the air docks waxing and shining his ship, ready to take off on another adventure. In case that diabolical Kaos came around. Yes all was good in the village, except for 1 devastating, handsome, and acceptally charming, and did I say handsome pilot in all of sky lands.

Capt. Flynn BOOM!

Flynn was the only one in the village who was not relaxing, and taking in this perfect day without Kaos. Oh no he was pacing back and forth with a look of concern in his eyes. Rufus called to him.

"Flynn are you all right you seem a little stressed out anything I can do for you?" The village crier asked.

"No I am not alright Doofus Tessa's missing!" He sheriked."And yes I am tottally stressed out." He wailed. Rufus looked annoyed with the pilot. He did not like being called Doofus his name was Rufus.

"Capt. Flynn I have told you a million times my name is not Doofus it's Rufus." Rufus reminded him. He then paused for a second. "And did I just hear you say that cheiftess Tessa is missing ?" The village crier asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying TESSA'S GONE!" Flynn sheriked once more.

Rufus hopped down from where he was standing. He walked back and forth, clearly he was now stressed out.

"Oh man what are we going to do Flynn we need the young Tessa here in Wood burrow. If she's not here then we can't communicate with the ancient elementals when Mt. Cloudberak erupts again." He panicked. But Flynn calmed him down.

"Hey hey calm yourself there Doofus aren't you forgetting that we have the skylanders and the swap force. We can send them out to find her." The pilot reminded him. Rufus then relaxed. He took a deep breath.

"Your right Flynn if anyone can find her and bring her back here to Woodburrow it's them." He said.

"Righty-O let's go. Hey skylanders we've got another adventure to go on!" The pilot called. The skylanders and the swap force came to his calls.

"Why Flynn we haven't seen Kaos for 3 months now, so what's the problem?" Star Strike asked.

"You see guys Tessa's missing I fear she's been kidnapped, we need to find her!" The mabu pilot called as he headed tword the Air Docks, but the skylanders stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait a minute Flynn we don't even know where to start looking." Roller Brawl put in. But Flynn had already hopped in his newly repaired Dread Yaught.

"We don't have time to sit here and plan we need to find Tessa now!" Flynn argued.

"Well alright Flynn if your that concerned about Tessa then let's go!" Called Sharp fin who was already aboard the ship. Suddenly the sky lit up with black ominous clouds. Out of them appeared the holographic head of Kaos. He looked down upon them with a look of pure evil.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha skylosers I told you I would be back, to exact my revenge on the Cloud break Islands, and here I am and more awesome than ever!" Kaos announced. But the skylanders were already boarding the ship.

"Sorry but we don't have time for you right now you little migit we've got something else to do. Maybe some other time Kaos!" Spyro called as they flew off. Kaos was then left there. Anger built up inside him.

"Ok fine go ahead but I will find you and then I will take my revenge. I will make you rue the day that you ever heard the glorious name of Kaos!" The dictator vowed. Kaos's giant floating head then dissapeard. He then walked to his throne room. Glumshanks was waiting for him, the troll saw that his master was a little depressed. The butler walked over to him.

"Um master is everything alright you look a little bit down, what happened with today's evil scheme?" The troll butler asked.

"Yes Glumshanks I am down, because those curse ed skylosers left, while I was right in the middle of my evil scheme. That really burns me up!" Kaos shouted furiously. Glumshanks walked up to him.

"Aw does someone need a hug?" The troll asked reaching out to Kaos.

"Don't touch me!" The evil portal master snapped. Glumshanks shrank back from Kaos. He followed his master to the throne room. Kaos's mother was waiting for her son.

"Oh Kaos dear I have a surprise for you."She announced. Kaos didn't look too thrilled with this.

"Yes mother what do you want can't you see I'm busy weeping?" Kaos asked depressed."Those no good sky losers left and I was right in the middle of my evil scheme monolouge. It's not fair, it's not fair!" He screamed." So what could possibly cheer me up?" Kaos wondered. His mother just smiled at her son.

"Well I'm sure that meeting your new sister will put a smile on your face." Kaos mother said with a smile. The dictator looked puzzleld. "New sister what does she mean by that?" Kaos looked at his mother. "Um Mother exactly what do you mean by "New Sister",because I already have a sister who is more evil than yours truley?"Kaos asked quoting what she had said.

"You got that right you idiot!" Shouted his evil twin sister Ariana." His mother walked over to a door.

"I'll tell you my dear Kaos." She then clapped her hands and called Tessa out. "Oh Tessa darling come meet your brother Kaos!" The doors opened, the greebles walked out, with Kaos's second sister. But Tessa didn't look like her sweet,adventureus self. She had purple skin with pink evilzer crystals, and red eyes. Instead of her usual jungle outfit,she was dressed in a black leather jacket. With a black shirt, black pants with red stripes on it, black boots and a spiked coller around her neck. Her hair had been dyed black with red beads in it. 2 black bows in her hair. The finishing touch instaed of her dagger she was weilding a mace. She walked over to her mother.

"Yes Mother?" Tessa wondered.

"Tessa my new daughter this is your brother Kaos." She introduced Tessa and Kaos.

"So you evilized Tessa brainwashed her into thinking that she's now your daughter and Kaos's new sister?" Asked Glumshanks.

"Yes that's exactly what I have done Glumshanks, and I am going to train her as a new dark portal master." Kaos's Mother said with confidence.

"Oh your so bad ohhh." Glumshanks replied. Kaos looked like he was going to throw up.

"Well I'm going to go up to my room and try to get comfortable with this new sister thing." Kaos replied then walked off. Glumshanks followed his master. Kaos's mother walked over to her plush purple chair and sat in it.

"Oh don't worry Tessa Kaos will get over this ,and then you and him can rule skylands together." Kaos's mother assured her daugher. Tessa smiled eviliy at her.

"Your right mother my brother will get over this, I know he will. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,!" She laughed evily.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it**** took me so long to upload this chapter. It's just that I couldent think of an idea to start off the story. But I finally came up with it. So the skylanders, the Swap Force, Flynn, and Sharpfin are going out to search the CloudBreak Islands for cheftess Tessa. **


	3. Chapter 2 Hate,Love and Introduction

Chapter 2

Kaos walked upstairs to his room,Glumshanks followed his master.

"You know Lord Kaos your sister looks pretty good don't you agree." The sheriff asked. Kaos looked at him with enraged eyes.

"Glumshanks I have no new sister I just need to succeed in conquering the CloudBreak Islands, and I will stop at nothing!" The dictator vowed.

"But master whats not to see in her I mean come on she's now evil,attractive, gorgeous and ohh." The sheriffs eyes were then shaped like hearts. He started to drool. Kaos looked at him concerned.

"Glumshanks you look a little lovestruck are you alright?" He asked. Kaos got no response. He then raised a hand and slapped his lovestruck butler right across the face. Glumshanks was then back to normal,he shook his head to clear it. He looked back at his master.

"What happened Kaos?" The butler asked. Kaos had a look that said. "Were you not paying attention seriously." Finally he spoke.

"Glumshanks can I ask you something?" The dark portal master asked.

"Sure Kaos what's up?" The troll asked.

"Alright Glumshanks be completely honest with me, are you in love with Tessa?" Kaos asked concerned. Glumshanks blushed he looked down at the ground,and then back at his master. Finally he spoke.

"Alright Kaos I guess I might be a little in love with her but, don't tell anyone please. Keep this between us master?" The sheriff begged. Kaos smiled at the troll,even thought he looked ready to throw up.

"Don't worry Glumshanks I won't let Tessa know that your secretly in love with her. Your secrets safe with me. Besides I don't like my new sister,but you do. My Mother just doesen't care about me or my needs. My needs being I want to succeed in ruling the CloudBreak Islands. She wants to train Tessa as a new dark portal master. My mother can do whatever she wants, it won't have any effect on me Kaos soon to be supreme ruler ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,!" The dictator laughed evily, while his butler just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Downstairs in the throne room Kaos's mom was showing Tessa the ways of a dark portal master.

"Now Tessa the ways of a dark portal master is hard work. Having minions do all of your evil bidding, an army at your command, weapons to use in battle. Even an evil lair of your own come with me deary." Kaos's mom asked. Evil Tessa followed. They went to 1 of the outer islands of CloudBreak to a fortress on top of a hill.

"This will be your new evil lair, I even have some other things I think you will like." She clapped her hands and out of the castle appeared a cyclopes with white hair. He was wearing a white lab coat and glasses holding a clipboard and a screwdriver. He walked over to Tessa.

"Hello there Tessa the soon to be future ruler of all of the CloudBreak Islands." The cyclopes announced.

"Who are you?" The evil fox asked.

"The names Dr. Stein Walter I happen to be your mad cyclopes scientist. I can build you new weapons, gadgets anything you want. I specialize in all things tecnology, ,just say the word and I'll get right on it." He replied while fiddling with his screwdriver."If you need me I'll be in my lab which is located in the basement of your fortress." Stien called as he headed tword the castle.

"You can come with me if you want to miss Tessa the daughter of all evil herself. I can give you the grand tour!" The scientist called. The evil fox obeyed. Kaos's mother follwed behind them. They entered the castle.

"This fortress of yours has everything. It's paradise in my opinion, then again it's all evil and horrific. Then again I am a mad scientist after all." They walked down a long corridor hallway then down a long flight of stairs To his lab in the basement. They got to a door. "You see Tessa I've been in the tinkering and building mood latley. Fiddling with bits and pieces here and there, nuts and bolts and what not if you guys know what I'm saying." Kaos's mom and her new daughter nodded their heads. The 3 soon came to a door. The evil cyclops pressed a few buttons and unlocked the door. "This whole lab is underground. I myself have installed a state of the art security system. Complete with traps, lasers, greeble guards, and falling cage and trap door to keep any unwanted creatures out." The white haired cyclopes walked over a lab bench where another cyclopes was fiddling with potions. He turned around to see that his partner had returned."This is my asscoiate Stitler, were the 2 scientists who will be at your command." He informed Tessa.

"Hello there Tessa I'm Dr. Wesely Stitler, I see you have already met my partner." Wesely asked. Tessa nodded her head yes.

"So what have you guys been working on invention wise?" The evil fox asked concern in her eyes. She was clearly intreaged by all this.

"Well your evilness we've been working on a special dark magic ninja gear golem. It possesses dark magic, comes complete with ninja throwing stars, and nu chucks." He opened a door and revealed the gear golem. Dr. Stien and Dr. Wessly smiled upon their creation.

"Well what do you think is it not the best thing you have ever seen? Possibly our greatest invention yet?" The scientists asked. Tessa smiled.

"Very impressive you 2 keep it up. Also is there more to being a dark portal master mother?" She asked. Kaos's mom nodded her head yes. She walked back upstairs Tessa right behind her. The 2 scientists went back resuming their work.

"Yes sweetie there is much more the dark side. A dark portal master is able to command an army, of eaither trolls,drows,greebles,cyclops minions.I for one have chosen arkeyans to help you. Kaos's mom walked to another room that was filled with all kinds of arkeyan weaponry and creatures.

"Arkeyan Knuckldusters, Arkeyan Rip Roters, Arkeyan Snipers, Arkeyan Jousters, Arkeyan Sheild Juggernauts, Arkeyan Barrelbots, Arkeyan Slamshocks, Arkeyan Bombers, and 1 Arkeyan Conquetron. A good line up if I do say so myself. Even ancient Arkeyan weaponry. All at your command my dear." Her mother said happily with a smile on her face. Tessa smiled evily at her mother.

"Thank you mother this is going to be good, and soon all of cloudbreak will be all mine, and Kaos's if he ever gets over this "New Sister" thing." Evil Tessa replied.

* * *

Kaos was in his room laying on his bed,staring up at the celing.

"I have no new sister, I have no new sister!" The dictator said over and over to himself. Kaos hauled himself off his bed and walked over to his butler, who was now dressed in a red shirt, black pants, red boots, and a black top hat. His eyes went wide with shock.

"Glumshanks what are you wearing?" Kaos asked. Then he relized why his troll butler was dressed like this.

"Going to say something to Tessa are you?" The dark portal master asked. The sheriff smiled.

"Well Kaos I'm going to try I mean she's just so gorguse and attractive and..."

"And hot?" Kaos mocked. The sheriff looked ready to stab his master.

"Kaos why must I kill you a thousand times over for saying that?!" Glumshanks yelled. Kaos took a step back.

"Alright Glumshanks I won't say anything more, and I won't tell Tessa your in love with her. I'll let you handle this yourself. I mean it's your lovelife,and it's not my fault if she rejects and dumps you." Kaos put in. Glumshanks nodded and walked off. Kaos followed behind him to go and see what his mother and Tessa were up to. Kaos was just slightly concerned.

* * *

**Authors Note: So what do you guys think of that Arkeyan weapons and an army for the new evil Tessa. Kaos's butler is in love with the new evil Tessa. How's that for intresting? **


	4. Chapter 3 Search,Army,Secret

Flying through the sky in the Dread Yaught Capt. Flynn,Sharpfin,and the skylanders were searching everywhere for Cheiftess Tessa. But they seem to find any clues to her whereabouts.

"Oh man what are we going to do you guys, we have to find Tessa. I'm worried about her what if we don't find her. We..." The pilots sentence was cut off because Sprocket wacked him with her monkey wrench,right on his shoulder.

"Ow that hurt what the heck was that for!" Snapped the pilot.

"Calm yourself Flynn we will find her I promise you." The golding soothed the mabu pilot. They had already asked everybody in Cascade Glade, Mud water Hallow, Rampart Ruins, Iron Jaw Gultch,even Motleyville. Everywhere they looked no young Tessa anywhere.

"Let's go and ask Fizzy and Avril." Sharp fin suggested.

"To the Frostfest mountains!" Ordered Wreaking Ball.

* * *

In Tessa's new lair Kaos's Mother called to her daughter.

"Oh Tessa darling I have another surprise for you come out here please?" She called.

Tessa walked out from her room and over to her mother.

"Yes mother whats the surprise?" The fox asked concerned.

"Your 2 mad scientists have finished your new evil dark magic,ninja geargolem." She replied happily. The 2 cyclopes walked over to them.

"Were all done your evilness,your geargolem is completed. His name is Shadow." Replied Stien."Could you come over here Shadow?" The cyclopes called.

The geargolem walked over and presented himself to his evil leader.

"I can give you a demonstration of Shadows power and weaponry. Now shadow use throwing stars,and aim for my assistant please." The mad scientist ordered.

"Yes my master." Shadow responded. He grabbed the throwing stars. He looked at Dr. Wessely smirking at him. Wessely started shaking.

"No wait what in the name of technology and science are you thinking? I Aahhhhhhhhh!" Shadow then used the ninja trowing stars,threw them and stuck his associate pinning him to the wall.

"Well shot " The cyclopes said clearly impressed. "Note to self hit my partner upside the head with a beaker later,and make him pay." Stitler reminded himself.

"Our great creation has many more amazing features. For example retractable blades,the power to vanish completly and attack from behind.1 of my personal favorites the power to hypontize someone and make them do what ever Shadow commands. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,!" Dr. Stein announced with confedence that ended in evil laughing.

* * *

Kaos and Glumshanks took a little trip to the outer islands of CloudBreak,where Tessa's new evil lair was located. When they got there Kaos's eyes went wide with shock,and his jaw dropped at the sight of the mighty castle. Glumshanks didn't seem to have the same reaction as his cruel master.

"Woah impressive fortress I've got to say,this is a million times better than boring bland,drab castle where I live now. Why can't I have something like this!?" The dictator complained.

"Wow master you've got to say Tessas pretty impressive don't you think?" Glumshanks asked. Kaos didn't respond to what his butler had said. Sure it was very impressive but Kaos still didn't like his new sister. The dictator and sheriff walked through the great doors. Those 2 stepped inside,and then BOOM! Those 2 got shocked by the lasers.

"Ahhhhhh!" They both screamed. Kaos and Glumshanks brushed themselves off.

"Ok and a laser security system. Really? NOT FAIR!" Kaos shouted. Glumshanks walked a little further and then fell through a trap door.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The butler screamed. Kaos looked furious. He then looked down the pit where his second in command fell. He saw that Glumshanks had a firm grip on a ledge.

"Glumshanks are you alright?" The dark portal master asked. The sheriff looked enraged.

"I'm dangling from a ledge and your asking AM I ALRIGHT?!" The troll shouted. Kaos just reached down and pulled Glumshanks out of the pit. Then they walked through the next set of doors. The sheriff then felt a little different. The dictator then noticed a different look on his face,when they saw Tessa in the middle of her throne room. Dr. Stein and Dr. Wessely were busy polishing Shadow.

The scientists creation then threw some ninja throwing stars,that stuck Kaos and Glumshanks to the wall.

"Just what in the name of all things evil and chaotic is all this?!" Shouted Kaos furiously.

"Well Lord Kaos the best way that I can put this is that your sister apparently has some help." The sheriff responded.

"Mother you let me down from here right now!" Kaos ordered,struggling underneath the knife sharp blades,trying to get down.

"Uh excuse me what about me master, are you forgetting that I'm stuck to the wall too?His butler reminded him,but Kaos wasn't worried about his second in command. He just wanted to get down.

"Shadow let them down please." Kaos's Mother called over from where she was with her evil daughter.

The gear golem blades retracted back into Shadow. Ready for round 2.

"And a evil dark ninja geargolem, 2 mad scientists and here I'm stuck with you Glumshanks?!" The dictator shouted at his butler.

"And just what is so wrong with me Lord Kaos?" The sheriff asked.

"Well sometimes it's your fault that we actually lose to those miserable skylamos in the first place!" Kaos yelled in an enraged tone.

"Now wheres Tessa and my mother who I might add is starting to disown me a little bit!?" The dictator yelled furiously.

In another room Kaos's mom was giving Tessa her first mission.

"Now Tessa your first mission as my new evil daughter and a new dark portal master is,attack the far reaches of the CloudBreak. Think your new army of 4 and the Arkeyans can handle it while the trolls hang up the posters,introducing you the new future ruler of CloudBreak. Think you can do that?" The woman asked.

Evil Tessa nodded her head.

"Yes Mother we shall not fail you. Arkeyan army,you've got work to do,and take the Arkeyan Autogyro. Now lets go move it!" The fox ordered raising her mace to the robots.

"Yes your evilness you will not be dissappointed in us." They saluted before walking out the door.

Tessa just sat back in her plush chair and watched the feed from the screen.

"This is going to be fun for me." The evil fox announced to herself.

Kaos and Glumshanks walked over to Tessa.

"Tessa just what the heck is with all the lasers,traps,and everything else thats happended to us since we got here?" The dark portal master asked.

"I'm giving Tessa her first mission." His mother informed her son. "Shadow could you come with me please I have something for you too." Kaos's mom asked.

The geargolem walked over to her.

"Yes what is it?" Shadow asked. Kaos's mother motioned him to follow into another room where a group of creatures were waiting.

"To help you in the feild Shadow I have some friends I'd like you to meet. She informed. "They are going to be part of your army."

In a circle standing in the middle of the room were 4 creatures with weapons at the ready.

The 1st one was an elf she had light blue skin and black hair, along with a sword and sheild made out of ice. She had deep emerald green eyes.

"This is Icy your top swordsman. She obeys all of commander Tessa's orders without any question. Just say the word and I'll do it." Icy vowed.

Next was his second in command. She was mabu just like Capt. Flynn. She was holding a staff in her left hand,on her right hand she had brass knux.

"This is Flare your second in command. She reigns from the underworld, I found her doing battle during a championship match. Flare can take on most male fighters and win is skilled in magic arts with her staff,which is known as Stormy Greeble. Flare is a strong woman,she's perfect for your second in command." Her mother informed.

The next team member was a dirt shark,like Terrafin.

"The 3rd member is Blaze she's your teams explosive specialist. She does have a short temper though, and just like the trolls in skylands she loves to blow stuff up." Kaos's mom introduced those 2.

"Lastly there's Smoke, she's a fox like creature like you my dear Tessa,but she is a master of disguise. She's like Stealh Elf she's sneaky with a cloaking device."

Kaos and Glumshanks walked in.

"Who the heck are all these people?" The dictator asked. His mother got Kaos up to speed with what was going on.

"This is Tessa'a evil team of 5 "The 5 Devils". What do you think? She asked her less evil son.

Kaos just looked confused he didn't see 5 he only saw 4 members to Tessa's evil team.

"Mother you said there were 5 and I only see 4,so wheres the 5th one?" The dictator asked. His mother smirked at him.

"Look behind you." She encouraged.

The dark portal master did what she said,and right in front of him he saw Glumshanks holding a dagger. The knife was pointed right at his face. Kaos felt like all the color drained out of him.

"Glumshanks stop what do you think your doing?!" Kaos screamed. He looked around the room and saw another Glumshanks enter.

"Wait a minute what's going on?" He said to himself. The evil version of Glumshanks holding the sharp dagger had a cloak on. He then removed it and there stood Tessa's stealth expert. Smoke.

She just stood there and laughed.

"That was awesome your should have seen your face ha,ha,ha,ha, too funny." Smoke laughed while wiping a tear from her eye.

"No that was so not funny!" Kaos shouted.

"It was so funny good job Smoke." Shadow said while still laughing. Kaos knew that he had to get revenge on that pratical jokester. So he walked off tword Tessa,the real Glumshanks behind him.

"Well I think you've got everything under control my dear so I will leave you be." Kaos's mother replied walking out the door. Kaos walked up to her. Glumshanks eyes were again shaped like hearts.

"So Tessa you've got some help I see?" The dictator asked. His sister smiled evily at her brother.

"Yes I do, also whats up with your butler he looks a little off." The fox observed. Kaos coulden't keep it a secret any longer. He told Tessa what was up.

"Ok Tessa the truth is... my butler likes you." Kaos forced the sentence out of his mouth,even though he promised Glumshanks that he would keep it a secret.

The young foxe's eyes were then wide with shock. Tessa never expected to hear that from Kaos.

"Glumshanks likes me hun?" She asked.

"Actually he like likes you that's why he's dressed like that." Kaos added.

"Well my dear brother I'll admit he does look pretty good,but I won't tell him what you told me." She assured. Releif flooded over Kaos and he walked off,glad to be rid of that problem.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry just a lot of ideas I have to weave into this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update it. But what do you think of Tessa's evil team. Kaos finally told Tessa that his butler liked her. Now her evil army is off on their first mission to attack CloudBreak. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
